1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to optical disc recording devices capable of recording information to optical discs.
2. Description of the Related Art
In optical disc recording devices, optical power control (OPC) and trial writing control are performed in order to enable achievement of video-recording with higher quality by investigating, prior to such recording, the state of an optical “disc” on which information is recorded and then changing recording conditions in compliance with the investigation result. The OPC and trial write are required in view of the variability of once-optimized recording conditions under influence of the recording layer composition and/or structure of such optical disc, and are to actually perform recording while varying the recording conditions, such as on-recording power intensity and recording strategies, for evaluating its result to thereby obtain the optimum recording conditions on a per-disc basis. Examples of this approach are disclosed, for example, in JP-A-2002-197682 and JP-A-10-11755.